Hal-Hal yang Disukai Jimin
by fishae
Summary: [BTS Fanfiction] Ada lima hal yang disukai Jimin didunia ini. Salah satunya adalah bokong seksi Min Yoongi. MinYoon seme!jim uke!yoon


**Tittle : Hal-Hal yang Disukai Jimin**

 **Author : Fishae**

 **Fandom : BTS – Bangtan Sonyeondan –** **Bulletproof Boy Scout**

 **Pairing : MinYoon**

 **Note : WARNING ! MinYoon with seme!Jim uke!Yoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Park Jimin, lelaki –yang katanya– gagah dan tampan. Walaupun tubuhnya bantet dan kecil, tapi dia memiliki proporsi tubuh yang sempurna. Dibalik kausnya itu tersimpan banyak sekali otot-otot yang bisa membuat para _uke_ dan wanita _seksi_ berteriak kegirangan jika dia sudah membuka bajunya. Bahkan saat suda waktunya untuk memulai kelas renang, semua mata akan hanya akan tertuju pada Park Jimin, dan membuat Kim seonsaengnim -guru renang mereka- seketika menjadi orang yang _baperan_ dan _ambekan,_ karna yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berteriak-teriak _gaje._ Oh,dan jangan lupakan tatapan _muak_ dari para lelaki atau _seme_ dikelas mereka. Terlalu jengah dengan semua perhatian yang hanya tertuju pada Park Jimin. Padahalkan, tubuh mereka juga ga jelek-jelek amat, mungkin hanya kekurangan sedikit stok kotak-kotak pada perut mereka.

Selain deskripsi diatas, Park Jimin itu seseorang dengan semangat hidup yang tinggi –Ini kata jeon Jungkook- karna akan selalu menampilkan muka yang kelewat ceria dan selalu menebar senyum –pesona- dimanapun kaki-kaki bantetnya berpijak. Seseorang yang mempunyai kebiasaan untuk selalu menyugar –sok kegantengan- rambut hitam pekatnya jika sudah berada di tempat yang banyak _uke_ atau cewek seksi.

Park Jimin mempunya _lima_ hal yang dia sukai didunia ini.

 _Pertama_ , basket. Jangan salah, walaupun tubuhnya bantet, dia ini lumayan bisa dan tentunya suka bermain basket _loh_. Yah, walaupun tidak sejago Kim Minggyu dari kelas sebelah _sih_.

 _Kedua_ , Dance. Jimin itu terkenal akan kemampuan dancenya yang _oh my god_ sangat amat keren. Dia dan seniornya Jung Hoseok ini sudah menjadi _dancer_ langganan sekolah. Festival apapun yang berkaitan dengan sekolah, sudah pasti dancernya adalah Park Jimin dan Jung Hoseok.

 _Ketiga_ , ngegym. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kali Park Jimin ini salah satu orang yang rajin ke gym disetiap hari minggu. Mungkin setengah dari populasi manusia diseoul akan menggunakan hari minggu sebai _hari paling bahagia didunia_ , karna setelah enam hari yang melelahkan khusus di hari minggu, yang mereka lakukan hanyalan tidur, tidur dan tidur. Tetapi tentunya itu tidak berlaku untuk si Park satu ini. Untuk mendapatkan proporsi tubuh yang dia miliki sekarang, tentunya lagi usaha yang dia lakukan pun tidak main-main.

 _Keempat_ , nongkrong. Seperti kebanyakan anak berusia 16 tahun pada umumnya, tentu saja Park Jimin juga sangan suka _nongkrong-nongkrong_ bareng teman-teman seperjuangannya. Yah, setidaknya untuk menghilangkan penat dari tugas-tugas yang sering diberikan guru kesayangan mereka.

Dan ini adalah hal terakhir yang sangat sangat sangat disuka oleh Park Jimin. Sesuatu yang hanya Park Jimin yang boleh menyukai. Sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat hatinya mengeluarkan desiran-desiran aneh.

 _Kelima_ , bokong seksi Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi, murid kelas 3 yang sangat sangat amat manis. Semua yang ada ditubuhnya benar-benar menggemaskan. Mulai dari wajah manisnya, mata sayunya, bibir mungil dan _pink_ miliknya, kulitnya yang seputih porselen dan lembut, kaki-kaki mungil dan kecilnya, dan jangan lupakan, bokong kenyal kesukaan Park Jimin. Ugh, Min Yoongi benar-benar menggemaskan _man_.

Bagi Park Jimin, Min Yoongi itu adalah suatu bentuk kesempurnaan. Tidak ada didalam dirinya yang tidak Jimin _gilai_. Bahkan walaupun sudah ribuan orang yang berkata bahwa:

"Min Yoongi itu manis _sih_ , tapi dia terlalu galak dan judes. Ku rasa kau bisa dapat yang lebih baik Jim."

Dan

"Jim, kenapa kau tidak mencari yang lain saja? Ku rasa diluar sana sangat banyak _uke_ yang lebih manis dari Min Yoongi, dan tentunya menggilai mu."

Atau bahkan

"Park Jimin kau ini benar-benar sudah gila ya."

Jimin tetap saja keras kepala dan _batu_ , tidak mempan dinasehati. Jadi pada akhirnya, semua orang yang berada didekatnya hanya bisa memberi semangat.

Bahkan disaat mereka tau kalau sekarang Jimin menjadi seseorang yang sedikit –sebenarnya banyak- cabul, mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala lelah, dan terus memberikan Jimin semangat.

Karna seperti yang sudah dikatakan di atas. Jimin itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mempunyai sifat _batu_ alias keras kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

"AKH"

Suasana yang tadinya sangat _khidmat_ karena ini adalah salah satu momen paling membahagiakan bagi seluruh anak-anak sekolah yang ada di dunia ini, yaitu jam istirahat makan siang. Jam dimana seluruh penghuni sekolah diperbolehkan memakan apa saja makanan yang mereka punya atau melakukan apa saja yang membuat mereka bisa me- _relax-_ kan diri sejenak dari pelajaran-pelajaran yang membuat otak mereka penuh.

Suasana menyenangkan ini harus terganggu karna suara teriakan nyaring yang bahkan bisa didengar diseluruh penjuru kantin sekolah.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan Park- _brengsek_ -Jimin!" Dengan muka yang sudah sangat merah, entah itu karna malu atau kesal, Min Yoongi berteriak dan hampir akan _menonjok_ muka Jimin jika saja Kim Seokjin tidak menahan tangan kecilnya dari belakang.

Bukannya merasa malu atau kesal karna sudah dibentak didepan umum, Park Jimin dengan santainya bersiul kurang ajar sambil matanya tidak lepas dari tubuh seorang Min Yoongi.

"Menyapa kesayanganku tentu saja." Sambil menyugar rambut hitamnya, Jimin mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit dan jangan lupakan muka bernafsu yang dia tampilkan saat dengan sengaja memperhatikan kaki-kaki kecil Min Yoongi.

"Kesayangmu apanya sialan! Dasar cabul, berhenti meremas bokongku bangsat." Kesabaran Min Yoongi saat ini benar-benar seratus persen tengan diuji. Dia bahkan sudah tidak menemukan lagi alasan kenapa dia harus memperhati sikap sopan santun disaat bokongnya sudah dilecehkan oleh manusia sialan didepannya ini.

"Waw, waw. Perhatikan kata-katamu manis." Dengan kurang ajarnya, sekali lagi Park Jimin berkata sambil meremas bokong Min Yoongi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Brengsek." Sudah habis kesabaran seorang Min Yoongi saat ini, dengan emosi yang sudah sampai keubun-ubun dengan teganya Yoongi menendang masa depan Jimin dengan sangat keras.

"AAKKHH" Jimin benar-benar merasa sangat kesakitan sekarang. Dengan menundukan badan, Jimin memegang masa depannya sambil merintih menahan sakit.

"Rasakan itu dasar cabul, aku harap besok masa depanmu akan membengkak dan berakhir dengan diamputasi." Setelah berkata sesuatu yang sangat horor ditelinga Jimin, Yoongi pergi dengan senyum penuh kemenangan yang terlukis di sudut bibirnya. Sedikit senang karna sudah bisa membalsa setidaknya sedikit perlakuan kurang ajar Park- _brengsek_ -Jimin.

"Yoongi, kau tidak jadi membeli roti?" Dibelakangnya, Seokjin bertanya dengan intonasi suara yang dia buat selembut mungkin agar tidak menambah bumbu-bumbu kekesalan di dalam diri sahabatnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah kehilangan selera makanku karna si Park cabul itu." Yoongi mendengus kesal dan menghentakan kakinya sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sedang terkekeh geli dibelakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali kekantin, disana masih ada Park Jimin yang masih bergelut dengan semua rasa sakit yang tengah berpusat di masa depannya.

"Waw _man_ , aku tau itu pasti sangat menyakitkan." Jung Hoseok seniornya, hanya bisa meringis prihatin saat melihat sang junior tengah menunduk menahan rasa sakit. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung jimin pengertian.

"Ugh, ternyata kaki-kaki kecilnya lumayan kuat juga. Aku mungkin harus mengikatnya di ranjang jika ingin bermain dengannya nanti."

Jika memang sudah dasarnya cabul, mau dalam kondisi apapun tetap saja pikiran cabul akan tetap terlintas diotaknya. Bahkan disaat tengan menahan sakit saja, Park Jimin tetap bisa memikirkan hal-hal cabul tentang Yoongi. Mungkin mulai sekarang, Hoseok akan mengganti nama kontak Jimin di hpnya menjadi Park- _cabul_ -Jimin.

"Jimin, kau benar-benar cabul." Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Itu kebutuhan hyung." Sekarang Jimin tengah berdiri dari acara menunduk menahan sakitnya dan tersenyum penuh arti kearah Hoseok.

"Yeah, itu baru temanku." Dan berakhir dengan mereka yang ber- _high five_ ria tanpa menyadari muka _speechless_ seluruh penghuni kantin yang menyaksikan kejadian dari awal hingga akhir ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 16.00 sore. Yang artinya bahwa semua pelajaran memusingkan hari ini sudah berakhir, dan waktunya bagi para murid-murid sekolah untuk pulang kerumah untuk beristirahat dengan nyaman. Tetapi itu sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk Min Yoongi hari ini

Dikarnakan ada beberapa hal yang harus dia urus, akhirnya mau tidak mau Yoongi harus menunda dulu waktu pulangnya seperti biasa. Dikarnakan nilai Bahasa Inggrisnya yang sangat ancur itu, Yoongi harus merelakang waktu pulangnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan yang diberikan gurunya selama satu jam.

Dan akhirnya disinilah dia, berdiri dedepan pintu kelasnya dengan wajah merengut lucu, seperti anak kucing yang sangat menggemaskan. Karna disaat dia tadi harus merelakan waktu pulangnya satu jam untuk pelajaran tambahan, sepertinya sekarang dia juga harus merelakan waktu pulangnya lagi.

Hujan diluar benar-benar sangat deras dan kencang. Yoongi yakin, bahkan jika selangkah saja dia keluar dari tempat teduh ini, dia akan basah kuyup dan berakhir dengan demam yang sangat menyiksa selama dua hari penuh. Karna pada kenyataanya, Yoongi itu memiliki kondisi tubuh yang agak lemah. Dia gampang terserang demam dan flu, itulah kenapa dia biasanya selalu memakai jaket disetiap waktu kecuali musim panas.

Tetapi hari ini sepertinya jaketpun tidak akan bisa melindungi dia dari derasnya hujan. Karna demi tuhan, bahka sekarang bukan hujan deras lagi yang turun melainkan hujan deras disertai petir yang besar. Ugh, Yoongi menghentakan kakinya kesal, dia sudah benar-benar lelah dengan pelajaran tambahan yang dia dapatkan hari ini. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah kasurnya yang hangat dan masakan ibunya yang lezat. Perlu diingatkan kalau Yoongi bahkan tidak memasukan makanan apapun saat jam makan siang tadi dirkanakan seseorang yang bernama Park cabul itu sudah merusak mood makan siangnya.

"Sial sial sial." Yoongi berteriak kesal sambil mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapah yang ada didalam otaknya.

PLAK!

"Akh." Merasa ada seseorang yang dengan kurang ajarnya memukul pantatnya, Yoongi dengan cepat memutar kepalanya kebelakang dan berakhir dengan dia yang benar-benar menyesal karna sudah dengan susah payah memutar kepalanya kebelakang untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Kenapa kesayanganku ini masih ada disini hm?" Itu Park Jimin yang bertanya dengan nada menggodanya. Alisnya dia naik-turunkan menggoda, dan wajahnya menampilkan seyumam mesum, seperti om-om saja.

"Berhenti mengganguku Park Jimin, aku sudah benar-benar lelah hari ini." Yoongi mendengus kasar dan memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak bertemu dengan wajah menyebalkan orang disampingnya.

"aakkhh." Sekali lagi Yoongi berteriak kaget disaat dia merasakan ada tangan yang meremas bokongnya sangat lembut, tanpa sadar dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghalau teriakan lebih lanjut saat dia merasakan tangan itu bukan hanya meremas bokongna kembut tetapi juga mengusapnya lembut.

"Ternyata jika dirasakan lagi, bokongmu lebih kenyal dan lembut dari pada yang aku kira selama ini." Jimin terkekeh dengan perkataannya sendiri. Tangannya masih sibuk meremas-remas bokong kenyal Min Yoongi. Sedangkan sang pemilik bokong tengah mati-matian menahan desahannya.

"Berhenti Parkkhh aahh." Yoongi sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan suara desahannya, jika saja dia tidak ingat ini masih diarea sekolah, mungkin saja Yoongi sudah mendesah lebih keras lagi.

"Ok ok baiklah. Aku akan berhenti, lagipula ini bukan tempat yang bagus untuk bermain." Park Jimin memberikan _wink_ menjijikan kearah Yoongi yang sudah bersiap akan meninju mukanya jika saja tangan Jimin tidak dengan sigap menahan pergelangan tangan kecil Yoongi yang selembut sutra.

"Kenapa kekasihku sekarang galak sekali sih. Aku kan jadi sedih." Sambil merengek dan memajukan bibirnya seperti balita, Jimin menarik Yoongi mendekat sehingga dia bisa dengan leluasa memeluk tubuh kecil kekasih mungil kesayangannya.

"Itu karna kau terlalu cabul brengsek, kau pikir aku ini murahan—"

Yoongi sudah akan mengeluarkan seluruh sumpah serpah yang ada didalam otaknya sebelum dengan segera Jimin mencium bibirnya lembut, tanganya menahan tengkuk Yoongi dan sebelah tangannya lagi menahan pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Bukan ciuman yang penuh nafsu, melainkan hanya ciuman biasa, dimana hanya kedua bibir mereka yang bersentuhan.

Jimin mengakhiri ciumannya dengan senyum geli yang terpasang diwajahnya, dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kekasih mungil yang saat ini tengah membuka matanya sayu.

"Sialan, setelah mempunyai kebiasaan suka meremas bokong sembarangan, sekarang kau juga punya kebiasaan untuk mencium orang tiba-tiba ya." Tanpa sadar Yoongi mem- _pout_ kan bibir mungilnya imut.

Jimin hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat betapa menggemaskannya sang kekasih jika sudah dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Tidak tahan dengan Yoongi yang begitu menggemaskan, Jimin akhirnya menumpukan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih dan tertawa geli setelahnya.

"Ya! Apa sekarang kau mulai gila?" Yoongi memukul pelan bahu Jimin, dan berakhir dengan dia juga yang tertawa geli setelahnya.

Tangannya yang dia pakai untuk memukul bahu Jimin tadi sekarang sudah berpindah kerambut Jimin dan mengelusnya dengan sangat lembut. Sesekali dia juga akan menciumi rambut kekasihnya yang menguarkan bau yang menyenangkan.

Jimin memeluk pinggang Yoongi posesif dan menciumi tengkuk Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Hey, kapan kau mau pulang sayang?" Jimin berkata ditengah-tengah kegiatan dia menciumi tengkuk menggoda kekasihnya.

"Aku lapar Jiminie." Yoongi kembali mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya dan merengek seperti anak kecil yang sedang meminta permen kepada ibunya.

"Oke, oke. Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mengambil mobil dan setelah itu kita akan mencari makanan yang bisa mengisi perut kecilmu ini." Jimin menusuk kecil perut Yoongi yang dihadiahi tawa geli dari kekasih menggemaskannya.

"Oke, jangan lama-lama Jiminie, ini dingin." Yoongi memeluk tubuhnya kedinginan.

Melihat kekasihnya kedinginan, Jimin berinisiatif untuk segara merapatkan jaket yang dipakai Yoongi dan mengecup keningnya kilat sebelum berlari ke dengan cepat kearah parkiran yang terletak dibelakang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello ... Aku balik lagi nih bawain fict baru hehehehehehehehe

Btw masih ada yang inget aku gak? Enggak ya? Yawdah deh;((

Aku akhirnya kembali menulis setelah sekian lama mengalami yang namanya "kemalasan dalam memikirkan ide" dikarnakan tugas kuliah ku yang _omaigat so amazing_.

Aku bahkan sampe menangis terharu loh setelah melihat fict ini selesai ditulis /apaseh/ wkwkwk. Btw thanks banget yaa buat kalian kalian yang review di ff aku yang sebelum sebelumnya TT itu adalah salah satu hal yang bikin aku semangat untuk menulis lagi hikseu hikseu TT /lap ingus/

JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YA SHAY SEMUA REVIEW PASTI AKU BACA KKOOKK KRITIK DAN SARANNYA YYYAAA AKU AKAN BERUSAHA MEMPERBAIKI SEMUA KEKURANGANKU SEDIKIT DEMI SEDIKIT THANKSEU SEMUANYAAA /kiss bye/


End file.
